narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Allied Shinobi Forces
The is a coalition between the collective military might of the hidden villages of the shinobi nations of the Lands of Lightning, Water, Earth, Wind, and Fire, and the lone samurai nation of the Land of Iron. The purpose of this alliance is to stand up together against the threat of the Akatsuki organization and the tailed beasts, in the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Because of the deceitful actions of the candidate Sixth Hokage Danzō Shimura, the other Kage asked Kakashi Hatake about the Land of Fire's Hidden Village of Konohagakure's entrance into the alliance. However, before Kakashi was made Hokage, Tsunade woke up from her coma, and resumed her post as Hokage. After the summit, the five daimyo agreed to give power to their Hidden Villages, making the Shinobi Allied Forces official. The coalition was formed after Madara Uchiha's declaration of war after the five Kage's and the head of the Land of Iron, Mifune, unanimously refused to hand over Killer Bee and Naruto Uzumaki, the jinchūriki of the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox respectively. When Madara departed, the Kage and Mifune discuss their plans on dealing with Madara and the tailed beasts and later Mifune suggested that the Fourth Raikage be the of the alliance to which the other Kage agreed. Purpose The purpose of the coalition is primarily to defend the Eight Tails and Nine Tails jinchūriki from Akatsuki. The two jinchūriki, once caught, will complete Madara's Eye of the Moon Plan. Therefore, the coalition planned to first find the two jinchūriki before Akatsuki and keep them safe, away from the battlefield if necessary. Beyond that, their duty is to put a united front against Akatsuki's seven tailed beasts. Unification .]] At the suggestion of the Fifth Mizukage, the five Kage agreed to merge their intelligence corps into a single, separate organization, to optimize the processing and sharing of new information. This is a significant development with even the Third Tsuchikage agreeing without hesitation, despite his past prejudices and the potential damage such an organization could cause for his own intelligence forces if they should win the war; which demonstrates how significantly they are treating Madara as a threat.Naruto chapter 491, page 08 Conflict The only internal dissent present so far comes from the Fifth Hokage who originally disagreed with how the jinchūriki were to be hidden instead of being their main forces of war, and due to her past defense of Naruto she probably only relented due to the need for a united front. Externally, the Water Daimyo expressed extreme reluctance to agreeing to this alliance since it would give the shinobi even greater power. Composition The Allied Shinobi Forces total army has around 80,000 people, among them shinobi and samurai alike.Naruto chapter 512, page 8 The armies base of operations is located in Kumogakure.Naruto chapter 512, page 11 In order to prepare for battle, ninja have been divided up into nine divisions pooling together ninja with similar abilities. Each is divided into teams that are lead by a commander. These groups are jointly headed by a General with Gaara, the Kazekage, acting as the Commander General of the entire army. ;First Division: Mid-Range Fighter Division ::General: Darui ;Second Division: Close-Range Fighter Division ::General: Kitsuchi ;Third Division: Close/Mid-Range Fighter Division ::General Kakashi Hatake ;Fourth Division: Long-Range Fighter Division ::Commanding General: Gaara :::General's Proxy: Shikamaru Nara ;Fifth Division: Special Ops Division ::General: Mifune ; Ambush Company :: Commander: Kankurō ; Medical Logistics Company :: Commander: Shizune ; Intelligence Company :: Commander: Inoichi Yamanaka ; Sensor Company :: Commander: Ao References